1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical receiving device used for optical communication.
2. Background Art
In optical receiving devices, a light-receiving element that receives an optical signal outputs an electric signal and a pre-amplifier amplifies the electric signal (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-283711). In general, light-receiving sensitivity and a gain, and a passband have a trade-off relationship, and therefore a technique whereby the pre-amplifier applies peaking to extend the passband is adopted.